La Fuite de la Lune
by caligirlsd99
Summary: He was the essence of power, so much so that it could hardly be contained. The child was no longer innocently malevolent, but instead was blatantly wicked. "Everyone is mine to torment." He spoke to the wind drawing a bitter screech from his only companion.


_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rise of the Guardians or the poem La Fuite de la Lune (Oscar Wilde)_

_**A/N:** My sister made me write a ROTG fanfic even though I protested and said I will only write Les Miserables, and Star Trek... Oh well, enjoy(: _

* * *

La Fuite de la Lune

…

_~To outer senses there is peace, a dreamy peace on either hand~_

…

Jackson Overland was not a selfless person. No, quite the opposite in fact. Though to most it seemed he enjoyed the blessings his family bestowed to the towns people, he felt only spite when they smiled.

But only the moon could see where his true desires lied.

He had everyone fooled; it as if Loki himself had taken hold of this young soul. No man would have ever known that within each gift was hostility on dear Jack's part.

The townspeople would praise him as if he were a God, and Jack would greedily accept their admiration in return as if it were expected. But it was never enough. Nothing was ever enough.

Burgess was soon overtaken by poverty as Jack snidely watched from the distance, bathing in material blessings. No one knew, of course, that each small offering of thanks to this dear boy simply added to his blossoming ego.

...

_~Deep Silence in the shadowy land, Deep silence when the shadows cease~_

…

A shrill cry echoed in the darkness, contributing to the fear that had overcome the small town. Windows closed, doors locked and darkness thrived off of the constant presence of angst within the people's souls.

The darkness would result in taken bodies and empty eyes as another shadow locked its target and circled around as if it were a lion teasing its prey.

But one remained unrelenting to the shadows of the night.

Instead he rather enjoyed the fear struck into every frail heart, which served to make him stronger.

Being unafraid of this darkness slowly caused the boy to evolve into it. He didn't resist, and instead allowed himself to be consumed in fear until he became what was now a source of supremacy.

Embodied in a shadow, he feasted on the mortals; striving to strike terror on all whom he crossed.

He was the essence of power, so much so that it could hardly be contained. The child was no longer innocently malevolent, but instead was blatantly wicked.

"Everyone is mine to torment." He spoke to the wind drawing a bitter screech from his only companion.

…

_~Save for a cry that echoes shrill, from some lone bird disconsolate~_

…

A startlingly loud silence birthed that would last a hundred years with nothing to break it but the cries of children and adults alike in the night.

But they were more helpless murmurs than anything. The people sent their pleas to the moon, begging for a release from this never-ending torture.

None aged in Burgess, its inhabitants trapped by the sheer inability to seek out light in the darkness. Their sobs, seemingly unheard, were deemed forgotten by their last hope and not a single soul believed in the word liberation. The last word spoken into the darkness before the tongue was registered dormant was _'help'_.

…

_~A corncrake calling to its mate; the answer from the misty hill~_

…

There was one man with the bravery of a lion who trudged to the tallest summit and kneeled before the moon cries on his lips begging to be spoken but unable to be formed. So instead he thought of them and prayed they would reach their desired source.

He begged and he thanked, he cried and he laughed until all that was left was an empty soul once overcome with darkness and now filling with light.

And the moon heard.

…

_~And suddenly the moon withdraws her sickle from the lightning skies~_

...

It was a crisp dawn with the dew of the first spring speckling the leaves as the sun peaked through the dark skies.

Laughter filled the air as the children left their dens, parents being dragged in tow. The clouds cried over these children as they rejoiced in the mist dancing and smiling with joy.

For the first time in over a hundred years, Jackson Overland was afraid.

He retreated to his constant place of solitude, the one place he knew could not have brightened so quickly.

But the child, hardened by his years and foolish beyond them did not pay any heed to his humble abode, which perspired under the rays.

Jack watched as his darkened flesh was torn revealing a pale white beneath. He cried to the wind as he burned beneath the light and all was made pure in its likeness.

His cavern melted as he fell with it not allowing himself to be consumed in this newfound brightness and instead turning to the darkness for guidance.

But the darkness did not welcome the child, for the darkness cannot welcome that which is to become light.

And so he falls down further and further, clutching only a stick from the surface as he tries to pry himself back up. His attempts are futile and every mortal bone in his frail being is broken as he hits the bottom with a force so powerful it shatters all darkness.

~..0..~

He knew not who he was, nor why he was here.

His purpose remained a mystery.

He could not be seen by the townspeople who now rejoiced and cursed the name of Jackson Overland.

And so he looked to the skies and spoke to the moon for one last time before its purpose had been spent and it expired beyond the summit of Burgess.

"Moon, why am I here?" The moon chuckled before responding to the fresh soul.  
"To bring light to weakened hearts and to bring forth the superiority of pleasure to children." The boy nodded before forming his next words

"_Who am I?" _ He asked with the voice of a frail child.

"You are Jack Frost, my son."

...

_~And her somber cavern flies, wrapped in a veil of yellow gauze~_

…

* * *

_**A/N:** Let's see how many flames I can get...Or nice reviews are welcome! Yeah whatever... Hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
